


Escort (Diamondshipping)

by Holictrickshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holictrickshark/pseuds/Holictrickshark
Summary: One day, Rio Kamishiro leaves school late to meet Kaito Tenjo. Hes waiting for her. He waiting to take her home.





	Escort (Diamondshipping)

I hurry out of the school. The job of Student Council President was hard. I wonder how Mamoru-senpai could stand it for those 2 years. True, I like the job but I didn't really think there would be so much paperwork. At least, the work was done and handed in on time.

After going to my locker, I hurry outside. The night was only starting and I really should get home before then. Ryouga probably went over at Kaito's. For a Friday night, that was probably the most usual thing. Durbe would come over now and then. Mizael and I would talk, too. Yuma and Vector would cause the most trouble but that was it. Nothing too exciting for Friday night.  
I walk towards the gate, feeling the cool night on my bare skin. The sky was a plastered grey turning black but clear from stars. A mellow humming catches my attention. I've heard it before. The harmonic melody is coming from behind the gate's pillar. 

Katio.

I knew it had to be him. All I wonder was: What was he doing here? Wasn't he at home with my brother? But there he was. I was standing in front of the stoic Kaito Tenjo. He was leaning against the brick pillar, creating his cool statue. His arms crossed over his chest and his face in an odd serenity. He was still humming his song. I'll admit he was a good looking not shirtless model worthy, but Kaito was pretty attractive and I-don't-care attitude made it worse.

"Rio," The blond raises his head, noticing me.

I lean over with my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go," he lifts himself off the wall, starting to leave. 

Kaito was asserting his dominance. Since he and Ryoga were similar, I didn't find it weird. With Ryoga, I would've protested, but I kinda liked Kaito taking lead, so I follow. I wonder where we were going, but I didn't ask. I watch the back of his head and I follow obediently. 

"I kinda excepted you to protest," I hear him in a faint whisper. 

I don't reply as I wasn't sure if he had said anything. 

Kaito leads me to Heartland Tower. I guess I should've expected that, but I had wondered why he came to pick up. Ryoga won't want me to walk home so late but Kaito as the escort? Who'd expect that? Then, he heads to the back door, opening it to let me in. We take the elevator upstairs. 

I remember coming this way with my brother. It was only once as Ryoga started playing the game that I liked Kaito. Maybe I did but may I didn't. I wasn't gonna tell Ryoga that. He really annoys me when asking about that. My social life was none of his business. So, Kaito did this without Ryoga knowing. 

"We're back," Kaito called.

"Onii-chan," Haruto bounces into the room. "Rio-nee-chan."

"Rio?" Ryoga enters, glaring.

I clasp my hands behind me. "Hi, Ryoga."

"What are you doing here?" His eyes narrow and glaring at me 

I smile innocently, "I met up with Kaito and he said you were here."

"So, you came here?" Ryoga his. 

"Just go sit in your corner," I crossed my arms.

Haruto pulls at my hand. "Rio-nee-chan, let's go play."

"Okay, Haruto, but if that's okay with Kaito, I'm his guest," I whisper to the younger one.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Haruto grins. "Can I go play with Rio?"

Kaito blink. "Okay."

"Come on, Rio," Haruto pulls me away from Kaito.

I sit at the end of Haruto's bed. "Look, I have figures of everyone. Well, not you, Astral, Tori, III, V, and the others Barians but I want to."

Haruto waves around Yuma. I chuckled at him yelling "Kattobingu! Kattobingu!"

On the floor lays Kaito, Ryoga, IV, Kurivolt, Rainbow Kuriboh, Gagaga Magician, and Leviathan Dragon. On Haruto's dresser is Galaxy Eyes.  
I kinda expected that. Haruto would play with everyone else but worship the Galaxy Eyes. I shook my head. 

"What's wrong?" Haruto ask. 

"Nothing," I smile. "Kattobingu!"

"Kattobingu!" The boy grins.

I lean over and picked up Ryoga. He was making a stupid pose and hold a card. I'm pretty sure my brother had these at home along with Black Ray Lancer and his precious AeroShark.

"Rio," Haruto whines. 

I blink and kneel in front of the little one. "What is it?"

"I think..." he whispered. 

"Okay, what's with all the scream?" Kaito leans in the door frame.

"Kattobingu!" Haruto repeated. 

"Okay, okay," Kaito gives his brother a smile. 

I really shouldn't be caring but Kaito has a nice smile. It's genuine and sweet. One of those rare things. That you can't see every day. My heart skips a beat. 

Kaito squats down to his brother's level. I can swear I heard him say "Can I play with Rio now?"

Haruto face grows with excitement. His takes my hand with his. Haruto's grip is weak but I follow him. He raises my hand to Kaito. 

"Here, Kaito-nii-san," Haruto nodded.

The older brother sighs and takes my wrist. I walk at his side as he leads me elsewhere. We enter the kitchen. Kaito seats me at the bar then goes to the fridge. 

"Kaito, what are you doing?" I finally say.

He turns around as if my voice really has his attention. "You must be hungry."

"But that's not your concern," my chin on my hands.

"Hey, Kaito," Ryoga strolls into the room. "Rio?"

"Yeah?" Kaito glares. 

Ryoga crossed his arms. "What's going on now?" 

Kaito hesitates for a moment. "Rio's probably hungry."

Rio. He called me Rio, so I'm no longer Ryoga's sister.

"Well, that's not your concern," Ryoga hisses. "We were just leaving anyway."

"Ryoga, I told him that," as my brother is yanking towards the door.

Kaito follows us out. He gives a deep sigh and watches us go. 

"Bye, Kaito," I wave and yell, "Haruto."

"Bye, Rio," Came Haruto's reply.

Ryoga still pulling at my arm as we leave. I know he's pissed off, but what's the big deal. It's not like Kaito asked me on a date and I covered for Kaito earlier so Ryoga doesn't know. 

I finally pull back. "What's your problem?"

"I knew you liked him," Ryoga didn't smile. Clearly, he wasn't joking.

I roll my eyes. "I do not."

"Fine," he hisses. "Tell me why he was looking at you like that."

"Like what?" I blink.

Ryoga stops. "You really don't know?"

Ryoga is dumb and sometimes stupid, but he isn't oblivious. He pays attention to details. If I don't notice something, he does like Durbe petty crush on him and Mizael really likes Durbe. Yeah, Ryoga doesn't see that and I don't see Kaito liking me.

"Ryoga?" I looking at him wide-eyed. "I seriously don't know. Kaito doesn't even talk to me."

"I thought he did," Ryoga's face turning more sincere. "He likes you more than me. He even started calling you Rio."

"Okay, that I noticed," I nodded.

"But, I don't know who's better," Ryoga walks again. "IV or Kaito. You have that stupid face on when IV talks."

"I'm not sure what to say to him and makes you blush, too," I grin.

Clearly, IV had burned me. He was a social and charismatic jerk who teased me all the time. It's true I forgave him for the accident but I'm not sure what to say to him anymore. He just hits on me and plays cat which terrifies me. Our last real conversation is him apologizing. Also, he likes playing with Ryoga. Our reactions just amuse him so much. I hate it. Mocking Ryoga and me. I can't take it and sometimes at the same time. I don't hate him. I just don't like how he makes me feel. I'm pretty sure Ryoga doesn't either.

"Shut up," he hisses.

"Only if you do," I hurry after him.


End file.
